


drive-in date

by EmmaLuLuChu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drive-In Movie, F/M, Fluff, these two are mushy dorks and it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: Shiro and Pidge have a silly conversation before the movie starts





	drive-in date

**Author's Note:**

> before i was accepted into the Pidge Ship zine, the mods were having a tough time narrowing down decisions so they had selected a few writers and artists to do a quick prompt. i was one of those writers and did a short and sweet shidge piece with one of the suggestions, drive-in movie.
> 
> i sent in my final piece, another shidge story, just a few days ago and to celebrate here's the original prompt i did!
> 
> a lot of work has gone into the zine and i encourage everybody to check it out!! it should be done around February, and you can always check the blog for any updates! they're also doing a cover vote THAT ENDS TONIGHT! so if you're following the blog make sure to go vote!

The air was starting to turn cool as the sun went lower and lower, and it wouldn’t be much longer before the first movie would start playing. The soft glow of fireflies floated about, drawing Pidge’s attention as she waited for the film to begin. She always had a fascination with them, catching them by the jar-fuls when she was younger to watch them and try to take notes about their biology and mannerisms. She also liked the color that they lit up, the weird mix between green and yellow always making her smile. She blinked as a hand was suddenly by her nose, carefully cupping and catching one of said fireflies that drifted so daringly close.

“This is one brave little bug, probably would’ve landed on you if I didn’t catch it.”

Her eyes slid over to the catcher, giving Shiro a teasing smile and poking at his still outstretched hand. “It just likes me, it saw my gorgeous body and went ‘ _ I need me some of  _ **_that_ ** _. _ ’”

Shiro only rolled his eyes, watching as the bug flew out of his open hand and flitted away, glowing once more as if in farewell, “Well, he’d have to go through me first.”

“Aw, are you jealous?” Pidge snickered at the blank look her boyfriend shot her, turning into outright laughter as he easily picked her up and settled her on his lap, Shiro squeezing her middle and pressing his face into the back of her shoulder. “Is that a yes?”

His voice came muffled, voice edged with a hint of truth to it, “Maybe, a little bit. It’s stupid to get defensive towards a firefly.” She felt his head lift and she turned to look over her shoulder, caught by surprise as Shiro looked at Pidge with a gentle look, one of his hands reaching to grasp one of hers, “You are kind of like a firefly though. Tiny, persistent, bright, and beautiful.”

She swallowed at the honest intent behind his words, slumping into his hold and pulling the hand holding hers closer to kiss the back of it. “You always make things sappy. First space, now bugs? What will it be next?”

“Come on, let me be romantic for once with no complaints.”

His response was the sound of a blown raspberry, and he returned the sentiment with a raspberry to Pidge’s neck, causing her to shriek with laughter and playfully smack hands at him. The large screen before them lit up, and they snuggled closer together on the blanket and beanbags they had brought to sit in for the double-feature, the fireflies glowing as the movie began.


End file.
